Le bourge et le punk
by Svetlana Black
Summary: UA sans magie. OS. Sirius et sa soeur Reg' sont deux riches adolescents. Un jour, qu'il se promène sur Piccadilly, Sirius rencontre Remus, un jeune punk.


_Ceci est un UA sans magie ( avec un titre pourri, j'en suis consciente...)._

_C'est aussi un SBRL ( oui oui, je m'y suis enfin remise…)._

_Sirius a une sœur, Regina - ou Reg' - de un an sa cadette. Celle-ci sait que son frère est gay et lui demande son avis sur ses potentiels petits-amis. Ce sont tous les deux des enfants de bourgeois._

_Remus, lui, est un jeune punk qui vit dans un squat après avoir fugué de chez ses parents._

_L'histoire se passe en 1977, année de naissance du mouvement punk ( quelle bonne année… Punk's not dead ! )._

_Attention slash + lemon ( plus un peu de langage crû ) donc si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…_

_Persos pas à moi sauf Reg' bla bla bla… JKR bla bla bla…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

-J'ai rompu avec Jeff, dit Regina les yeux rougis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Figure-toi que cet imbécile avait des vues sur Maria. Enfin, plus que des vues, d'ailleurs. Il m'a trompée avec elle.

-Dommage, j'aimais bien mater son cul quand il venait à la maison.

-Sirius ! Tu es vraiment vulgaire. Si nos parents t'entendaient, tu serais privé d'argent de poche pendant deux mois.

-Je crois plutôt que je serais déshérité pour être gay.

-C'est pas faux…

-Tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue ?

-Non. Je crois que je vais faire une pause avec les mecs pour le moment.

-Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que ma petite sœur adorée fait trop confiance aux gars et se fait souvent avoir…

-J'y peux rien…

-Je sais. Mais je voudrais que tu comprennes que tous les mecs ne sont pas des personnes de confiance. Alors fais gaffe, ok ?

-Oui, grand frère, répondit Regina avec une voix enfantine.

-Et te moque pas de moi, petite peste.

Ladite peste tira la langue de façon très mature à son aîné.

-Et toi, Siri, tu as quelqu'un qui te plait ?

-Tu es bien curieuse…

-C'est le rôle d'une sœur. Et puis, je te dis tout, c'est normal que je veuille connaître un peu mieux la vie de mon cher frère.

-Non, il n'y a personne. En tout cas, personne de gay…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire que le fils des nouveaux voisins est plutôt mignon dans son genre.

-Et comment sais-tu qu'il n'est pas homo ?

-Tout simplement parce que je l'ai vu plusieurs fois avec une fille et que c'était clair qu'il sortait avec elle.

-Dommage pour toi. Mais je suis sûr que tu te trouveras vite un chéri. Beau comme tu es mon Siri, ça ne devrait pas tarder.

-Merci, mais rien ne presse, je n'ai que dix-sept ans.

-Sirius !, appela la voix de madame Black au rez-de-chaussée. C'est l'heure que tu ailles à ton cours de français.

-Oui, j'arrive.

-À plus tard alors.

-À plus.

Le jeune homme prit sa besace, descendit rapidement les escaliers et sortit de la grande maison des Black. Il marcha tranquillement au travers de la ville, l'appartement de son professeur de français était assez éloigné de chez lui mais il avait encore du temps avant le début de son cours; comme d'habitude, sa mère l'avait appelé en avance. Il traînait un peu en passant dans Piccadilly, connaissant la réputation de l'endroit. Mais il savait aussi que depuis quelques temps, certains individus marginaux y traînaient, ils se faisaient appeler 'punks'. Ils s'habillaient de façon provocante, déchirant leurs vêtements, les agrémentant de divers objets tels que des chaînes ou des épingles à nourrice. Épingles dont-ils se transperçaient le corps. Quand à leurs cheveux, ils les teignaient avec des couleurs vives et les portaient dressés sur la tête et ressemblaient ainsi à des coqs. Sirius n'avait pas vraiment envie de rencontrer un de ces individus douteux _(1)._

_'Trop tard'_, songea Sirius quand il vit le jeune se diriger vers lui. Curieusement, celui-ci semblait plutôt 'normal'; cette impression était sans doute dû à l'absence de crête.

-Eh, le p'tit bourge !

L'interpellé fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

-Eh, t'es bouché ?! Oh, le fils de riche !

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-T'as pas une tige ?

-Une quoi ?

-Une tige. Une clope. Une cigarette si tu préfères.

-Désolé, je ne fume pas.

-T'as pas un peu de tune alors ?

-Non. Excusez-moi mais je suis pressé.

-T'as peur d'être vu avec un gars comme moi ? Rassure-toi, c'est pas contagieux. Et je ne vais pas te dépouiller si c'est ce que tu crains. Je suis plutôt du genre sympa.

-Ce n'est pas l'apparence que vous donnez habillé de la sorte.

-'tain, tu vas arrêter de me vouvoyer. On doit avoir le même âge.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tutoyer les gens que je ne connais pas.

-J'suis Remus. Maintenant, tu me connais. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Sirius. Mais je suis vraiment pressé.

-Qu'est-ce qu't'as de si urgent à faire ? Aller claquer du fric dans les grands magasins ?

-Non. Je dois me rendre à un cours.

-Un cours particulier, je présume.

-Oui. Et ça ne te regarde pas.

-Ça va, j'essaie juste de communiquer, mais visiblement je ne suis pas assez bien pour un petit bourge de ton genre. Allez, casse-toi !

-Pourquoi tu voudrais parler à quelqu'un comme moi ? Je croyais que les mecs de ton genre haïssaient les riches.

-Ouais, mais ça m'empêche pas de vouloir jacter avec un gars qu'à l'air un peu moins con que le autres bourges. Et puis, c'est pas les richous' qu'on peut pas se saquer mais le capitalisme.

-Tu penses vraiment que j'ai l'air 'cool' ?

-Pour un fils de riches, ouais, assez.

-Je pense que tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu en as l'air. Et je suppose que je peux bien essayer de parler un moment un peu avec toi.

-Et ton cours ?

-Je n'ai pas franchement envie d'aller étudier le français pendant deux heures.

-Tu vas sécher pour rester avec moi ?

-Oui. Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer, ici.

-C'est clair que je me fais chier. En plus, j'ai plus de thune pour acheter d'la bière.

-J'en ai jamais bu.

-T'as jamais picolé !?

-Non. Le seul alcool que j'ai déjà goûté, c'était du Champagne pour le mariage de ma cousine.

-Tu devrais vraiment te boire une binouze un de ces quatre.

-Je vais nous en acheter une.

-Une pour deux ? C'est un peu court.

-Alors, une chacun. Où va-t-on ?

-J'connais un pub super, pas loin d'ici. J't'y emmène, si tu veux.

-Ok, je te suis.

Sirius malgré ses a priori sur les punks, trouvait que Remus avait l'air sympathique.

_'En plus, il est mignon…'_

Après cinq minutes de marche dans l'avenue, les deux jeunes arrivèrent devant un pub, le 'Underground Cafe'. L'intérieur était sombre et bruyant, le fond sonore ressemblait - de l'avis de Sirius - plus à du bruit qu'à de la musique.

-Assieds-toi, je vais chercher les binouzes. Tu me passes le fric pour que je les paye ? Ça fait quatre livres.

Sirius lui donna la monnaie et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle. Les autres personnes présentes - toutes habillées de cuir - le regardaient comme s'ils avaient vu le pape en string.

-Tiens, ta bière.

-Merci. Il n'y a pas de verre ?

-Pas besoin, c'est mieux au goulot.

Sirius porta la bouteille à sa bouche et pour la première fois de sa vie, bu de cette délicieuse boisson houblonnée.

-Ce n'est pas mauvais.

-C'est la meilleure boisson qui existe sur cette putain de Terre, tu veux dire.

-J'avoue que c'est très bon. Allez, je nous en reprends une.

Et une de plus, et encore une. Le jeune Black qui n'était pas habitué à l'alcool fut vite ivre.

-Je tiens plus debout.

-C'est normal, t'as bu comme un trou… Va falloir que tu ailles te coucher pour te remettre.

-Bonne…idée. J'vais rentrer chez moi. Oups…

Sirius venait de s'écrouler sur le sol où il riait de sa chute et de tout un tas d'autres choses insignifiantes.

-J'crois qu'tu vas pas pouvoir rentrer tout seul. Va falloir que j'te raccompagne. T'habites où ?

-Grimmauld Place.

Remus aida Sirius à se relever et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-T'es sympa toi. Même si t'es un punk.

-Et toi, tu tiens vraiment pas l'alcool. Allez, accroche-toi à moi, j'te ramène chez toi.

Le trajet jusqu'à la demeure des Black ne se fit pas facilement, Remus devant s'arrêter régulièrement pour aider son fardeau à se relever. Finalement, après presque une heure, ils arrivèrent devant le numéro 12, Grimmauld Place.

-Te voilà arrivé.

-Merci, 'Mus…

-Salut. P't'être qu'on se reverra un de ces jours.

Le jeune punk laissa Sirius et repartit d'où il venait.

-Sirius ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ?

-Rien, mère.

-Mais tu es… ivre.

-Ouais, j'ai bu des bières avec un gars que j'ai rencontré sur Piccadilly. Un punk.

-File dans ta chambre et n'en sors pas jusqu'à ce que je t'en donne l'autorisation.

Le fils aîné de la famille Black monta péniblement à l'étage et s'étal sur son lit. Il pensait à dormir quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

-Reg' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je viens voir comment tu vas. Mère m'a dit que tu avais bu.

-Ouais j'me suis cuité…

-C'est vrai que tu étais avec un punk ?

-Ouais.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-Il était vraiment étrange ? Avec des cheveux bizarres et des vêtements usés ?

-Non. Enfin si, il était habillé bizarrement, mais ses cheveux étaient normaux. Comme les miens, mais châtains.

-Châtains ? Pas vert ou un truc du genre ?

-Non, châtains. Bon, c'est pas que tu me gênes, petite sœur, mais j'aimerais me reposer.

-J'ai compris, je te laisse. Décuve bien, frérot.

Madame Black ne laissa sortir son fils de sa chambre qu'après trois jours et une dispute.

-Je vais me promener.

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

-Comme tu veux.

-Merci. Où va-t-on ?

-Je sais pas. Où nos pieds nous mèneront.

-Ça me va.

Le frère et la sœur se baladèrent dans les rues de Londres et leurs pas les menèrent à Piccadilly Circus.

-Tu sais, Siri, si tu voulais venir te trouver un mec, tu aurais dû me le dire.

-Reg', c'est pas parce que y'a plein de gays ici, que je viens pour draguer. J'aime cet endroit, c'est tout.

-Ok, je disais ça pour te taquiner.

-Sirius !

À quelques mètres d'eux, se trouvait Remus qui interpellait le jeun homme.

-Viens, Reg', je vais te présenter quelqu'un.

-C'est lui ton punk ?

-_Mon_ punk ?

-Tu m'as comprise…

-Oui, c'est lui.

-Salut !

-Salut.

-C'est qui ?

-Je te présente Regina, ma sœur. Reg', voici Remus.

-Enchantée.

-Ouais, moi aussi. Tu t'es remis de ta cuite ?

-Oui. Par contre j'ai eu un de ces mal de crâne le lendemain.

-Ça, va falloir t'y habituer si tu comptes recommencer à pinter.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais recommencer de sitôt…

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, sinon ?

-On se promenait. Et toi ?

-Comme d'hab', je zone.

-Et tu essaies de taxer des cigarettes ou de l'argent aux passants.

-C'est un peu le but.

-Tes parents ne disent rien que tu passes tes journées à traîner dans la rue, demanda Regina, intéressée.

-Mes parents ? Ça fait un an que j'les ai pas vu.

-Comment ça ?

-J'me suis barré d'chez ces cons. Maintenant, je crèche dans un squat. J'ai un peu de fraîche, ça vous dit d'aller écluser un coup ?

Voyant que le frère et la sœur ne comprenaient pas le langage argotique, Remus reformula sa question.

-J'ai un peu de fric, ça vous dit d'aller boire quelque chose ?

-Reg' ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Alors allons-y.

-L''Underground Cafe', ça va ?

-Oui.

Sirius et Regina restèrent en compagnie du jeune punk durant un couple d'heures, mais cette fois-ci, Sirius se contenta d'une seule bière, il ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience de quelques jours auparavant. Puis, ils rentrèrent chez eux.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Remus était si mignon.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui, malgré qu'il soit très mal habillé.

-En fait, j'aime bien son style, finalement.

-Tu vas devenir punk ?

-Moi ? Ça va pas la tête ? Non, mais lui ça lui va bien. Si James savait qu'il m'arrive de passer du temps avec un punk, il me prendrait pour un fou. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que j'aille le voir demain.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'après-demain je repars en internat et que je ne vais pas le revoir pendant trois mois. C'est mon meilleur ami, tout de même.

-C'est surtout un emmerdeur.

-Reg'… Après tu dis que c'est moi qui suis vulgaire.

oOoOoOo

Trois mois plus tard, Sirius revint chez lui pour les vacances de Noël.

-Reg' n'est pas là ?

-Non, elle est allée voir un de ses amis. Un certain Remus.

-Remus ? Je vais la chercher.

-Pourquoi es-tu si pressé d'aller embêter ta sœur.

-Euh… Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, elle m'a manquée.

-Et moi et ton père, nous ne t'avons pas manqué ?

-Si, mère mais…

-Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne, tu restes ici, Sirius.

-Mère…

-Tu obéis !

-Oui, mère.

Regina ne rentra qu'une heure plus tard.

-Siri ! Je suis contente de te voir. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, merci. Alors, il paraît que tu étais avec Remus, là…

-Oui. Je voulais te faire la surprise, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit avant, mais je sors avec lui.

-Quoi ? Tu…

-Oui.

_'Non, c'est pas possible. Elle n'a pas fait ça. Pas lui.'_

Sirius ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa sœur malgré ce que ses pensées pouvaient laisser croire. Non, il se désolait qu'elle lui ai 'volé' le garçon dont il était tombé amoureux. Il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments quand à l'internat, il s'était réveillé après un rêve très mouillé où il partageait la vedette avec Remus. Et il lui avait manqué monstrueusement. Ce qui était étrange étant donné qu'il n'avait passé, en tout et pour tout, que quelques heures avec lui, il n'avait donc pas été habitué à l'avoir auprès de lui.

Regina semblait rayonner de bonheur, il y avait longtemps que Sirius n'avait pas vu sa sœur aussi heureuse; Remus devait être un petit-ami formidable. Jeff, le précédent, n'avait pas réussi à rendre Regina aussi joyeuse.

_'Je présume qu'il va falloir que je me fasse à la situation. Même si ça veut dire renoncer à Remus…'_

-Siri ?

-Hein ? Ah oui, je suis content pour toi, tu es rayonnante, Reg'.

-Je crois que cette fois, je suis vraiment amoureuse.

-Et lui ? Il t'aime ?

-Je crois.

Le lendemain, alors que Regina devait se rendre chez l'une de ses amie, Sirius décida d'aller voir Remus à son squat - le jeune punk leur avait montré avant que Sirius retourne à l'internat.

-Sirius ? Je savais pas qu't'étais revenu.

-Hier soir.

-C'est super. J'suis content d'te voir.

-Vraiment ? Même si je suis là en temps que grand frère de Reg' ?

Une ombre passa sur le regard de Remus.

-Oh, c'est pour ça que tu es là ?

-Oui. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Elle s'est déjà suffisamment faite avoir par des mecs.

-J'suis pas un salaud. Reg' est une chouette souris, j'l'aime beaucoup.

-Elle, elle t'aime tout court. Elle est amoureuse de toi.

-T'es sûr ?, demanda Remus avec un sourire malicieux.

-Te fous pas de moi ! J'veux pas que ma petite sœur soit malheureuse à cause d'un imbécile qui s'amuse d'elle.

-J'te jure que j'm'amuse pas d'elle. C'est une super poupée. Sirius ?

-Quoi ?

-T'es vraiment là, que pour Reg' ?

-Pour quoi d'autre, je serais là ?

-Pour me voir… Je sais que tu es gay, ta sœur m'la dit…

-Elle pouvait pas se taire… Je n'ai pas besoin que tout le monde le sache.

-J'te plait ?

-Hein ?!

-J'te plait ?

-Euh…

-J'vais pas t'mordre…

-Ben, t'es super mignon.

-T'es pas mal dans ton genre, aussi.

-Quoi ?!

-T'es vachement beau.

-C'est pas un truc qu'un gars est sensé dire au frère de sa petite-amie.

-Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité. T'es plutôt bandant comme gars.

-J'suis pas sûr de comprendre.

-Tu me plais, Sirius.

-T'es pas bien ! J'te rappelle que tu sors avec Regina.

-Non, dit une voix féminine derrière Sirius.

-Reg' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?

-Je t'ai suivi bien sûr.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'étais sûre que tu viendrais ici dès que j'aurais le dos tourné. J'avais raison.

-Raison ?

-J'étais persuadée que tu es attiré par Remus.

-Non, c'est ton petit-ami.

-Non.

-Comment ça 'non' ?

-On te l'a fait croire. Il fallait bien te faire réagir.

-Réagir ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu étais attiré par Remus quand on en a parlé après la première fois où je l'ai rencontré. Puis, quand tu es retourné à l'internat, j'ai décidé de retourner le voir. Il m'a vite avoué qu'il est gay. Je lui ai alors demandé ce qu'il pensait de toi. Et il m'a dit que… euh…

-J'ai dit que j'aimerai bien te tringler.

-Pardon ?!

-J'voudrais bien te…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris.

-Mais pourquoi avoir fait croire que vous sortiez ensemble ?

-Pour que tu sois jaloux et que tu viennes voir Remus pour que vous vous expliquiez sur votre attirance réciproque.

-Alors… Tu…

-Ouais, c'est avec toi que j'veux sortir, pas Reg'.

-Bon, j'vous laisse, tous les deux. Je pense que vous avez besoin de vous expliquer. Bye !

-Est-ce que ça te gêne toujours que je te trouve beau ?

-Non. J'en suis très content.

-Tu as une sœur vraiment formid'.

-Je sais.

-Sirius, tu vas me trouver un peu rapide, mais j'crois bien qu'je suis amoureux de toi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Moi aussi.

-Alors, c'est super.

Remus attrapa Sirius et l'embrassa avec fougue, forçant le passage des lèvres du jeune Black avec sa langue. Sirius gémissait sous l'attaque de son petit-ami. Les corps s'échauffaient sous les caresses érotiques qu'ils se procuraient l'un l'autre à travers les vêtements. Lesquels ne tardèrent pas à être envoyer un peu partout. Les peaux moites se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, provoquant des impulsions électriques à chaque contact, leurs sexes douloureusement dressés se touchant. Sirius eu un petit cri de surprise quand il sentit un doigt pénétrer son intimité, puis il poussa un râle de plaisir quand Remus prit sa verge dans sa main calleuse et amorça des lents va-et-vient. Puis un deuxième doigt entra en action et commença des mouvements de ciseaux pour habituer Sirius à sa présence.

-J'en peux…plus…

-Tu veux qu'j'te prenne ?

-Oui…

Remus retira ses doigts, fit se mettre son amant à genoux et se plaça en face de son intimité. Puis, il le pénétra sans réelle douceur, faisait crier Sirius qui ne tarda pas à gémir sous les coups de reins de Remus et la main qui caressait sa verge dure. Main dans laquelle il ne tarda pas à venir, alors que Remus jouissait en lui dans un râle puissant.

-Tu ne regrettes pas ?, demanda Sirius d'une voix haletante.

-Non, c'était la meilleure baise que j'ai jamais eue.

-Tu es un gars, très subtil, ironisa le jeune Black.

-C'est pour ça qu'tu m'aimes.

-Entre autre, oui.

-…

-Et ton visage d'ange pervers y est pour beaucoup aussi.

* * *

_(1) C'est l'opinion de Sirius… Moi, je pense plutôt que les gens douteux sont ceux qui jugent sur l'apparence, comme Sirius ici…_

* * *

_Alors ?_

_ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas écrit de SBRL, j'avais l'impression que je n'y arriverai plus..._

_Reviews ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_

* * *

_Autre chose qui n'a rien à voir avec cette fic, mais j'ai reprise l'écriture des 'Drabbles sur commande', donc si vous voulez me proposez des défis, il suffit que vous me donniez :_

_-un ou deux personnages,_

_-le genre ( romance, humour, tragédie,...),_

_-le rating,_

_-et un ou deux mots_

_et moi, je vous sers un petit drabble tout chaud ( dans la limite de mon inspi' parfois défaillante...)_


End file.
